Jericho
|camera=JVC |genre=Crime/psychological drama trailer |length=4:26 |setting=Plymouth |previous= |next=''The Walk'' }} Jericho is a 2010 short film by Eternal Silence, shot and edited in the style of an extended cinematic trailer for a crime drama/psychological thriller. It stars Tom Menary as Detective Tony Mosa and Kain Derrick as Sergeant Vincent Bowman, and was shot in Plymouth. It has since been added as the first entry in the filmography of Wingless Films. Synopsis Tony is a cop working on the Jericho case. He's driven, obsessed and tired. His partner, Sergeant Vincent Bowman, thinks he needs to rest. Except sleep is the last thing Tony needs—because when Tony fades, Jericho rises.... Summary On the trail of a mysterious crime lord known only as "Jericho", Detective Tony Mosa chases down a suspect through the streets of Plymouth, eventually cornering him at the seafront. Demanding answers, Tony is spooked when the Perp claims both he and Jericho are similarly "bloodthirsty". Letting the suspect go, Tony broods over the case, coming into conflict with Sergeant Vincent Bowman over the letter of the law. Tony later interrogates the suspect to no avail, and is sent home. Spending time with his partner, Suki, Tony muses over the usefulness of a police officer who is unable to catch the bad guy, and mentions his desire to fly abroad with Suki, leaving the case behind. That night, he drinks himself into a stupor, and apparently hallucinates an apparition of Jericho—though in reality, the "Jericho" persona in his mind has been set free, and takes over Tony's body. That night, Jericho puts his plans into motion, declaring his intention to rule the city, or burn it to the ground. He orders the Perp to locate and punish Sergeant Bowman, though remains reluctant to inflict any harm upon Vincent personally. Tony awakes in the morning, dressed in Jericho's clothes, and reaffirms his determination to find Jericho. However, the gangster puts in a phone call to Vincent, revealing his dual identity as Tony. Following this revelation, Tony toys with Jericho's signature lighter in his room, before snapping it closed forcefully. Credits Cast *Tony Mosa/Jericho .... Tom Menary *Vincent Bowman .... Kain Derrick *The Perp .... Sean McArthur *Suki .... Annie Knight Crew *Jim Elton **Creator and director **Camera operator **Co-editor *Tom Menary **Writer **Co-editor **Music arranger Production The film was initially conceived as a homage to the films and visual style of Michael Mann. The characters and situations were based on those of a short crime drama created by Eternal Silence for an earlier college project. The script, started in September 2009, went through several drafts, and was originally intended to be a full film, before constraints forced it to be adapted into a trailer. Early iterations expanded the roles of Jericho and Suki, featuring several scenes of them together, and focused more on the partnership between Tony and Vincent. Filming was conducted in March and April of 2010 in various locations around the city of Plymouth. The opening chase was centred around the Hoe and Barbican area, while scenes of Jericho's office were shot in the Roland Levinsky Building on the University of Plymouth campus. The finished film was released on the Eternal Silence YouTube channel on 26th April, 2010, and was re-released by Wingless Films on 15th December, 2010. An outtake, entitled "Tom Apeshit With Paper", was released two days before the film. Music The soundtrack was created using various tracks from Looperman.com, including a cover version of Clint Mansell's "Lux Æterna" from Requiem for a Dream. Trivia Along with The Walk, Jericho is one of the short films to have been released under the Eternal Silence label, and later incorporated under the Wingless Films banner. The film contains several references to the work of Michael Mann; Vincent is named for Vincent Hanna (a name appearing in both L.A. Takedown and Heat), as well as Tom Cruise's character Vincent in Collateral. There is a reference to a "McCauley Street", which shares its name with the character Neil McCauley in Heat; the stark blue colour palette of the scenes in Jericho's office are a direct allusion to the blue-tinted style of Heat, notably the scene in McCauley's apartment. Footage from this scene was used for the "AV Matter" coursework video that accompanied the film. The full script is available here. External links * * * Media *''Jericho'' shooting script (February 2010) *''Jericho'' "pre-third" draft script (February 2, 2010) References Category:Jericho